Chasing Hell
by Purple Spoon of July Falconeri
Summary: They were the worst of Hell's creations. Hellhound reject was putting it lightly.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Hell Chasers_  
_Author: Purple Spoon of Doom and July Falconeri _  
_Beta: We beta each other. Cause we're awesome. ;) _  
_Rating: T_  
_Warning: Gore; mild language; older theme_  
_Spoilers: Season 1_  
_Pairings: None_  
_Word Count: 418_

_Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, but boy would we like to! (You know, just a birthday suggestion, if you want to get us the rights to Supernatural.)_  
_A/N: The original idea was Purple Spoon of Doom's and she wrote the first chapter, so enjoy! _

* * *

Dean was surprised, to say the least, when he answered the door. It was someone he never expected to see again, his mother.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Dean." She said, quietly.

"How? What? I don't-"

"Can I come in?" He stepped back pointedly avoiding the salt line. She sighed, and crossed with no problem. He handed her a silver knife, she took it by the blade, no reaction. He handed her a flask of holy water, "What do you want me to do with this? I crossed salt with no problem, Dean," She took a swig of it anyway.

"Mom!" He hugged her tightly. She froze, surprised, before returning the hug. When they pulled away there were tears running down Dean's face. "What happened? Who brought you back?"

"I don't know, Dean. Where are John and Sammy?"

"Dad? No idea, he just left me coordinates for this hunt. And Sam is at Stanford."

"Stanford?" Mary sat on the bed. "Really?"

"Yep, got in on a full ride too, the nerd."

"Wow. Full ride, that's – thats amazing! What about you, Dean?" She had missed so much of her boys lives.

"What about me? I'm a Hunter."

"What have you Hunted?"

"Took down a poltergeist a week ago, a werewolf before that."

"A werewolf! Are you okay?" Werewolves weren't something to mess around with. "You didn't Hunt it alone, did you?"

"No, no, mom. I had help. Bobby helped me." He calmed his mother. "Had help." He reiterated at his mom's worried look.

"Okay, okay. So, he just took off?" She was not happy with John at the moment.

"Dad? Yeah, it's just his style." He stated matter-of-factly. Mary sighed. "He's on a hunt with Pastor Jim at the moment, Jim might pick up."

"Okay, call him. I need to talk to your father." she grit out.

Dean nodded and pulled put his cell phone, dialing the pastor. "Hey , Pastor Jim, its Dean. . . Yeah, it's good to talk to you too, say, is my dad there? . . . No? Where is he? Thanks, nope, I understand. Bye." Dean sighed, "Well, they finished the hunt a while ago, dad took off, Jim hasn't seen him since."

"So, what should we do now?" Mary asked.

"Go to Stanford, I guess, get Sam."

* * *

Reviews are to me what pie is to Dean.

Purple Spoon of Doom


	2. Chapter 2

_Beta: Mah self_  
_Warning: None_  
_Words count: 305_

_A/N: I, July Falconeri, wrote this after a month or so of procrastination. So, you better freakin' enjoy it, or I'll send Crowley after you. You know what, never mind, some of you would like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I enjoy this chapter. Then again I'm the author..._

* * *

"Sam? What's the matter?" Jess asked wrapping her arms around his shoulders and placing her chin on his shoulder.

Sam smiled. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired, you know, with finals and all." Of course Sam wasn't being one hundred percent truthful, he never usually was. He was exhausted, really he was. Exams had worn him down, that was for sure. Too much stress, too many hours studying, sleep just seemed to have evaded him.

But there was another reason he wasn't sleeping. He was having weird, recurring dreams. One's of Jess being thrown up on the ceiling by some unseen force, being burned before he could do anything to stop it. Just like his mother's death, or at least what his father had told him about it. The worst thing about the dreams is that they were terrifyingly vivid, vivid enough to make him damn near insomniatic.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

The clock flashed two A.M. Sam turned over in bed restlessly again, looking over towards Jess. She slept peacefully, unaware of Sam's inner turmoil. He carefully slid out of bed making sure not to wake Jess. Sam leaned over the kitchen counter, gripping the edge tightly for a moment, before grabbing a glass out of the cupboard.

This dream was significantly worse than the others. Not only was Jess in it, but his mother was too. And Dean, who he hadn't seen in quiet some years now. There was a knock on the door, more like a pound then a knock now that he though about it. Who the hell is at his door at two A.M.? Can't be anyone or _thing _good.

There was another pound at the door.

"I'm coming." Sam pulled the door open, only for his jaw to practically hit the floor.

"Mom?"

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. You can check out my profile or Purple Spoon of Doom's here on Fan Fiction._

_Reviews are better than insomniac!Sam. _

_Lots of Love_  
_~July Falconeri_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i got it up early! hah! also, if you like this you might like _Changes _and ****its sequel _This is War_. both by me, Purple Spoon of Doom. okay, now that im done advertising, on with this horribly written chapter.**

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said, too cheerfully for two o'clock in the morning. "How have you been?" Sam just wanted to slam the door in his face, but since he wanted to know what was going on, he didn't.

"Dean, you can't just show up at two in the morning, and say 'Hey, Sam.'" There was a shadow moving behind Sam.

"Sammy?" a young woman said.

"Uh, Jess, hey. Jess this is my brother, Dean. And my mom, Mary. Mom, Dean, my girlfriend Jessica."

"Isn't your mom supposed to be dead?" Jess asked, slightly confused. Dean shot Sam a 'look'.

"It's okay, Dean, she knows."

Mary was teary eyed. Her boys had grown up. The last time she saw them was 22 years ago. "Can we come in?" Her voice was thick.

"Yeah, mom." He stepped out of the way. "Come in."

"I will go put some coffee on, okay?" Jess was uncertain about how to go about this. It's everyday that you meet your boyfriends supposedly dead mother.

"So, how did you meet her?" Dean asked, leering at Jess in her tiny shorts and smurf shirt.

"Work, Dean, we work together."

"I need to get into your profession." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, college boy, I know some big words too."

"No, you do not want to 'get into my profession' Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! PSD here. What, a year? No way it's been almost a year. *Checks last update date* *Realizes how weird that last sentence sounds* *Sweats* Okay, so it has almost been an entire year. I apologize on behalf of both me and July Falconeri. Sorry. SO I am writing another chapter for all of you, even though it is July's turn.**

* * *

Sam, Dean, Jess, and Mary were all sitting around Jess and Sam's small kitchen table. Drinking coffee, like Sam's long lost brother and dead mother hadn't just not twenty minutes ago knocked on their door and were now drinking coffee awkwardly at two o'clock in the morning.

"So," Mary tried to break the awkwardness.

Sam set his coffee down. "This might possibly be the most awkward setting I have ever been in."

"Including the time my brother broke your arm?" Jess spoke up.

"Yeah, in-including that."

Mary looked disbelieving, "Broke your arm?"

"It was just a simple misunderstanding. That's all." Sam waved his hand around like it was nothing.

Mary sighed and shook her head. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Classes, not worrying about dad's obsessions, work,. Not dealing with a drunk, dating, not being poisoned by only dad knows what because he doesn't tell me a damned thing, hanging out with friends. Not wondering what the stains on the pillow are because I'm not in a sleazy motel room, worrying about my whether I am getting into law school. The usual college stuff."

Both Mary and Dean caught the snide remarks about both John and the Hunting lifestyle. "Sam." Dean was not getting into it with his brother, not in front of their mother and Sam's girlfriend, and not after twenty minutes. Sam just held up his hands in a defensive, dismissive, gesture that siad that he was giving to Dean, but just for now.

"Why don't we all get some sleep? Maybe in the morning we will all be feeling less hostile." Jess suggested. The remaining three made noises of agreement and they all headed off to bed.

* * *

**Um, ok, yeah, this is horrible. Like really horrible, but, hey, it's better than my poetry. That's something, right? Ah, well, here you go.**


End file.
